1. Field of the Invention
The invention at hand falls into the category of techniques for the working of different types of materials, primarily elastomers, and can be employed in various technological processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This method can be used to process worn automobile and aircraft tires following their disposal.
A method already exists for the working of materials that contain magnetostrictive components in metallic-phase and nonmetallic-phase aggregates, which includes their exposure to a variable magnetic field and to a mechanical load, during which exposure to the magnetic field is accomplished over a range of audio frequencies, with intensity in the region where the magnetostrictive effect appears, and immediately after which the materials are exposed to a mechanical load (Inventor's Certificate 1811421, B 02 C 18/18).
The shortcomings of this method consist of a low level of efficiency during the working of plastic materials and the impossibility of its use during the processing of worn tires.
A method also already exists for the working and processing of materials during which the material being worked is exposed to a moving cutting tool and ultrasound-frequency oscillations are created in the material working area (see English Patent 2004200, Mar. 28, 1979).
Because it has the greatest number of similar features and the most similar result is achieved during its use, this latter preexisting engineering solution was selected as the closest analog of the invention at hand.
The shortcomings of this analog consist of a low level of efficiency during the working of elastomers due to their high plasticity and high friction coefficient. The disintegration of elastomers is a complex technical task that requires a high frequency and a high working speed, which ensures the observance of the condition wherein the relaxation rate of the elastomer being worked, is less than its disintegration rate.